We Can Gaze At The Stars Together
by arilovexo
Summary: Austin and Ally share a moment and have a little fun while Trish and Dez are fast asleep on the tour bus.


**I know I have stories to update and I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I've had internet issues lately. They'll be updated soon, just have to go through some rewrites. **

**So, this... I don't know where it came from. But it was inspired by last night's episode. So many feeeels. **

**Enjoy. This really happened. Kinda nervous about it honestly.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ally smiled to herself, she really couldn't believe she was _actually _on the tour bus after two months of doing nothing but record, write songs and think about Austin. She also couldn't believe he was in the bunk right next to her and had to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

Austin, was also having the same thoughts, lying wide awake and staring at the bottom of Dez's bunk above him. He couldn't sleep, his thoughts filled with Ally and only her. He was happy that she had loved the note as she had sent him texts everyday telling him that she had read it. Over and over, again and again until she had it memorized. He even saw it in her bag when she had brushed her teeth, her body bent over the sink in her short cotton pajama shorts and he had very _un_ pure thoughts about her from that moment on.

Though, it wouldn't have been the first time he had them.

"Hey," He heard a whisper, and stuck his head out of his bunk to see that Ally was looking right at him. He had to smile at that. But then he looked at her, confused.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He whispered back.

"_Shouldn't you_?" She shot back and he realized she had a point. She got out of her bunk and then to his surprise, went over to his. He moved over so that she could lay down beside him, her body warm immediately hitting him as she moved as close as she could without falling off the edge.

"Comfy?" He asked and she nodded, looking up at him.

"Is this real?" She whispered, "Am I really here on the tour bus with you across the country and not in Miami?"

He smiled, "Believe it, Ally. It's real." He was still trying to convince himself. He'd hate for it to be a dream or a cruel prank from the universe. She then threw one leg around him, to his surprise, and moved her body so that it was half over his. Her head was on his chest and she smiled to herself, breathing in his scent, his cologne and everything about him. He smiled and held her close, her hair was just where his nose was so he could smell the strawberry shampoo he loved so much that she used.

"This is me hugging you," She told him, though it came out in a mumble. "I can't hug you for real because we're lying down."

He laughed and then kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy you're here, Ally. I don't… I can't even…"

She lifted her head up and looked at him, "I know, I feel the same way." She smiled, "I'm happy we're finally face to face, at least now we don't have to communicate through texts and video chats. This is more..." She trailed off trying to find the perfect word.

"Real," Austin finished for her and she nodded.

"Yeah," She whispered, "Exactly." She stared past him out of the window at the stars. "Look, it's so beautiful."

He nodded, "Yeah," He looked at her and she looked back at him. "Like you." He whispered.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart fall into his stomach... in the good way.

He couldn't wait anymore. After two months of not having an physical contact and unable to touch each other, he became impatient. The glow from the soft light from the bus was hitting her face just right and he really just… couldn't help it anymore.

He kissed her.

At first it started out gentle and soft as he waited for her to get over her shock. She soon did her hand going to his cheek, she lifted herself up a bit and kissed him deeper, both her hands going to his face, she tapped her tongue against his closed mouth and he opened it, allowing her tongue to slip inside and move with his as they fought for dominance.

After a few moments, the need for air became very much needed and they broke apart. He panted as he ran his fingers through her hair and she breathed heavily against his neck as he tilted his head to look up.

She then lifted her head after about two minutes and attached her lips to his again, this time her hands going underneath his shirt and feeling his abs as his hips bucked up against her, causing her to feel his hard-on. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he kissed her harder.

"We don't have to be quiet," He whispered to her and she raised an eyebrow pulling way from him. "Trish is a heavy sleeper and Dez has to take some sort of medicine every night that makes it almost impossible to wake him up."

Well, that was something she never knew.

She then smirked, to his surprise. "Well, then, it's a good thing this isn't our first time doing this, isn't it?" She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but think how adorable she was and gave her a gentle kiss.

She was right. During their short failed first relationship that lasted only three months, they had gone all the way. It was only one time, but it left a huge impression on them both and when they broke up, only made the tension more palpable.

Austin let his hands rest on her waist as he held her against him, squeezing her sides as his hands went underneath her crop, silk tanktop.

"You're not wearing a bra?"

He seemed so surprised by that it made Ally laugh.

"I'm a girl, and girls don't sleep with bras on, it hurts… a lot." She told him and then let out a moan as he squeezed her left breast. "Oh my god, that felt so good." Her eyes fluttered closed and he did it again, only to earn a louder one. He wondered if he kept doing it, if she would get louder, but then decided he could do other things that could make that happen. So with one hand still on her left breast, he let his other hand trail down her flat stomach all the way to the inside of her pajama shorts, where he found that he was able to touch her immediately.

"And no underwear?" He looked at her incredulously.

"You're not wearing any pants," She breathlessly reminded him.

"That's because I'm a guy, guys sleep in their boxers, it's comfortable." He somewhat mocked her words from earlier. She rolled her eyes.

"You sleep in sweats too," She gasped as he touched her most sensitive spot.

"When it's cold, yeah." He responded. "Don't girls sleep with sports bras or something?"

"_Aus-tin!_" She let out something in between a squeal and a moan, slapping him. "Do you really want to discuss what girls where while they sleep in the middle of foreplay?"

He pretended to think about it. "Not really."

"Okay, good then—" She moaned loudly as he roughly and without warning, pushed two of his fingers inside of her, causing her to let out a yelp and her body to jerk upwards. She glared at him.

He smirked, "That's what you get for being a smart ass, Dawson." His hand that was on her chest, moved to tangle in her curls and he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply as he pushed his fingers in and out of her. He then somehow—she really wasn't quite sure how, exactly—managed to flip them over so that he was on top of her. Her hair was spread behind her and he couldn't help but think about how damn cute she looked.

He leaned down to kiss her, his hands till moving at a fast pace, her hips bucking up to meet him as she felt herself getting closer.

"Austin—Aus—I'm gonna…" She trailed off as he roughly rubbed his thumb on her clit and pushed his fingers in deeper and harder, managing to reach her spot.

"Say my name," He told her and her eyes opened in shock. He leaned over her and put his mouth beside her ear. "Say it," He whispered breathily into her ear and that was when she completely lost it.

"Austin!" She moaned loudly and then her body started to shake as she exploded all over his hand. She road it out, one of her hands around Austin's neck, holding him somewhat close as she pressed her body against his, brushing his very evident hard on. He pulled his fingers out of her and smirked as he wiped his hand on the bed sheets ignoring, for the moment, what he'd done. Ally was still coming down from her high when he focused his eyes back on her.

Without warning, and not breaking eye contact, she put her hand in his boxers and started to stroke him inside, her hand moving back and forth. His body jerked and his eyes widened as he felt the pleasure of what she was doing hit him.

"Fuck, Ally." He grunted as he felt himself grow harder.

After a few moments, he put his hand on top of hers to stop, she looked at him, horrified and worried she'd done something wrong. He shook his head.

"If you keep going, I wont last." He told her and she nodded in understanding. She couldn't wait though and pushed his boxers down enough that his member was out in the open. She then pushed her shorts down, her ass hitting the cool silk bedsheets and it made her even more turned on than before. Austin noticed that the curtain covering his bed was still opened, so he closed it. And in that moment, everything changed.

They were secluded, completely private and though it was dark, Ally could still see Austin in the moonlight. She bit her lip as she thought of how handsome he was and smiled to herself.

Austin couldn't help but think how beautiful Ally was and leaned down to kiss her sensually and softly.

"Ready?" He whispered a moment later and she nodded, he positioned himself at her entrance and she gasped as she felt the tip of him enter her. "I'm going to go slowly," He told her. "I don't want to go too rough."

She smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

He couldn't help himself and kissed her again on the side of her mouth as he pushed himself all the way in, completely filling her. Then slowly, he began to move in and out of her, all of his weight was on his left arm as he held himself above her, careful to note crush her. Her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper and causing herself to moan and Austin to groan.

He then, felt her shiver underneath him and smiled, pulling the cover over them enough that it only covered the bottom half of their bodies. Ally then let her legs drop and lay them flat on the bed, tangling them with Austin's as he moved his body slightly to the side, going in at a different angle. She moaned his name, threw her head back and started to breathe heavier.

He panted above her as her hips slowly raised to meet his movements, loving every moment of what was happening.

"Austin…" He heard Ally manage to say, "Faster." He smiled and did as he asked, going a bit faster, he twistd his body again and hit her in _the _spot. She moaned his name loudly and he reached up to bring her mouth to his, kissing her deeply as he kept going. "Don't… don't stop. Please."

"Wouldn't even dream of it," He managed to say as one of his hands found hers, taking it off his neck, he intertwined their fingers and held it tightly against the bed beside them. "I love you, Ally." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Austin." She whispered back and then they shared a soft and sensual kiss as Austin sped up his ministrations. "I'm—I'm almost there."

"Wait, for me," Austin whispered as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach tighten. "Ally, Ally, Ally…" He panted.

"Austin, yes, oh my god, _yes!" _She moaned loudly as she felt him twitch inside of her, after hearing her moan his name like that, and it triggered her orgasm. Her walls clenched around him and he exploded within her, still buried deep inside of her, riding it out, his head hidden in her neck as he held her tightly against him.

After a few moments, they tried to catch their breath, looking seriously at each other they didn't break their eye contact.

She rubbed the side of Austin's face and smiled, "I love you," She whispered.

He kissed her softly. "I love you more." And with that, he pulled out of her and lay down beside her. His hand went around her waist and he pulled her against him, her back against his chest as he spooned her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Ally smiled, her eyes closed as well, her hand finding his, she intertwined their fingers, completely exhausted.

Austin couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have a girl like Ally in his life. She really was the perfect girl for him and he was so happy he found her. Eating those dirty corndogs was _so _worth it.

After a few moments of lying together, Austin was about to drift off to sleep when he felt his hand being pushed against something warm and wet. His hand pressed against it harder and then he heard Ally moan. His eyes opened and he moved his fingers, only to realize he was touching Ally. His member twitched against her ass as he thought about how hot it was that she had initiated everything first and led his hand where she wanted it.

He moved his member against her ass and she groaned herself into him as he pushed against her clit harder, moaning louder.

"So…" Austin managed to say in between pants, he pulled his member out of his boxers, managing to push her shorts down enough that he was able to position his member at her entrance from behind. He put his free hand on her waist and slowly pushed inside of her, his other hand pushing her body against his, his hand still deep within her. She turned her head to look at him and he roughly kissed her for a few moments before releasing her. "Ready for round two?"

She moaned as he moved in and out of her, and pushed his fingers in and out of her simultaneously. "I don't know… about you… but I've been waiting for this to happen for months." She breathed, "So… I'm ready for round two and three and four and fifty million until the day we die." She was cut off by him roughly pushing himself inside of her when she said that, his lips on hers in two seconds.

"Fuck, Ally. You have no idea how you make me feel," He growled against her mouth.

"I think…" She ground her ass into him, earning a grunt in response from him. "I have a pretty good idea and I am _so _happy I came on this tour."

He kissed her, "I'm happy you're here too." And from that moment on, he just focused on making her feel good as she did the same to him. No one else mattered to them in that moment, but each other.

* * *

"Do we think we should tell them? Dez whispered and Trish shook her head as she stared at the sleeping couple in the bed.

"Tell them what? That they have major sex hair?" Trish rolled her eyes. She closed the curtain and then walked outside. "We'll tell them Austin wasn't feeling well this morning and needed to sleep in. They don't need to know everything."

"Yeah, but… I'm forever scarred." Dez's body visibly shook. "I forgot to take my medication last night and... I heard everything."

Trish was so happy she was such a heavy sleeper, otherwise her two best friends going at it, might've scarred her too.

"You'll get over it, just think about how happy they are." She assured Dez, patting him on the shoulder.

Dez thought about it for a moment and then a smile spread across his face, "Okay!" He said brightly, "Already forgotten!"

Trish smiled.

At least everyone was happy now, she figured. Especially her best friend who the moment she woke up had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Austin groaned as he woke up, Ally still against him. She smiled against his neck, "Good morning, sleepyhead." She whispered groggily.

"Good morning," He answered and held her closer. "Hey, will you do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Never sleep in bra or underwear or any kind of thing like that ever again."

She smiled, cuddling against him more. "As long as you promise not to sleep with pants ever again."

He grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

**Yup, cheesy, odd, name it whatever you want to call it. Sadly this is it. Reviews would be awesome. **


End file.
